lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle (Ronwellnagales28's version)
Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle is an upcoming video game developed and published by Bandai Namco game for PlayStation 4, 3, Vita, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Android, IOS and PC. The preorder was free so it's free-to-play Japanese game by Bandai Namco Game based on Dragon Ball Z. It is a mix of board and puzzle game with manga style story dialogue for PlayStation, Xbox, Android, IOS and PC version. Gameplay Legendary Rarity starter card (Pre-order, Deluxe Edition and Special Event only) * Name: Super Saiyan God SS Majin Vegito - The Strongest in the Universe * Rarity: LR * Type: Super MIX (AGL, PHY, INT, STR, TEQ) * Max HP: 11050 * Max ATK: 9243 * Max DEF: 6034 * Max AVG: 8086 * 100% ATK Threshold: 3 Ki * Super Attack/Multi-Universal Spirit Bomb: Causes supreme damage to all enemies with a high chance to instant K.O and lowers DEF * Leader SKill: +20 to HP and ATK for ALL * Passive Skill: +75% ATK when Super Attack is activated * Link Skill: Godly Power, Shocking Speed, Super Saiyan, Warrior Gods, Saiyan Warrior Race, Saiyan Pride, Over In A Flash, Fusion Warrior, Power Bestowed by God, Exceed the Limits * Super Attack level: 10/10 * Level: 140/140 (Pre-Z-Awakened) (This LR card is the strongest in this game. The only way to get this LR card is to pre order, buy Deluxe Edition or defeat him in the Special Event (similar to Enough Talk! Time for an Epic Showdown!) in Z-Hard. He is 100% Drop in Z-Hard. This LR card is recommended for the final boss of Dokkan Battle) Playable Characters * Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan*) * Vegeta (Kid) * Vegeta (Scouter) * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Second Grade, Majin, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (GT) * Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Second Grade, Super Saiyan Third Grade) * Future Trunks (Xenoverse) * Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * Mighty Mask * Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Fat Gotenks * Skinny Gotenks * Gohan (Kid) (Base, Unlock Potential) * Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Unlock Potential) * Great Saiyaman * Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Pan * Pan (GT) * Chi-Chi (Kid) * Chi-Chi * Videl (Base, Great Saiyawoman) * Bulma (DB) * Bulma * Ma Junior * Piccolo * Krillin (Kid) * Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) * Tien Shinhan * Tien (DB) * Chiaotzu * Yamcha * Yamcha (Desert Bandit) * Mr. Satan * Mr. Satan (GT) * Videl * Great Saiyaman 2 * Master Roshi (Base, MAX Power) * Jackie Chun * Yajirobe * Jaco * Uub * Uub (GT) (Base, Majuub) * Eastern Supreme Kai * Kibito * Kibito Kai * Lunch (Evil) * King Vegeta * Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) * Fasha * Tora * Borgos * Shugesh * Chilled * Raditz * Saibamen * Nappa * Nail * Frieza Soldier * Cui * Appule * Dodoria * Zarbon * Guldo * Recoome * Burter * Jeice * Captain Ginyu * Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Fourth Form, Golden Form) * Mecha Frieza * King Cold * Amond * Cacao * Daiz * Rasin * Lakasei * Turles * Dore * Neiz * Salza * Cooler (Base, Final Form) * Cyclopian Guard * Meta-Cooler * Android 16 * Android 17 * Future Android 17 * Android 18 * Future Android 18 * Dr. Gero * Android 14 * Android 15 * Android 13 (Base, Fusion) * Paragus * Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) * Dr. Raichi * Hatchiyack (Base, Super Hatchiyack) * Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect) * Cell Jr. * Kogu * Bido * Bujin * Zangya * Bojack (Base, Full Power) * Pikkon * Killa * Pintar * Jewel * Babidi's Minion * Spopovich * Yamu * Pui Pui * Yakon * Dabura * Babidi * Majin Buu * Evil Buu * Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) * Kid Buu * Tapion * Beerus * Whis * Sorbet * Tagoma * Shisami * Grandpa Gohan * Pilaf Machine * Oolong * Fangs the Vampire * Bandages the Mummy * Spike the Devil Man * King Chappa * Master Shen * Red Ribbon Army Soldier * Pirate Robot * General Blue * Mercenary Tao * Cyborg Tao * Ninja Murasaki * Cymbal * Drum * Tambourine * Young King Piccolo * Old King Piccolo * Mr. Popo * Hero * Giran * Staff Officer Black Trivia * "*" means that this card can only be pre ordered or bought the Deluxe Edition. Non-playable enemies * Jet-Copter Pilot * Rocket-Jet Pilot * Major Metallitron * Shorty * Scarface * Frieza Soldier * Napple * Blueberry * Raspberry Category:Pages added by Ronwellnagales28